Radiokon Baby Special Eyeshield 21!
by Hirumalovers
Summary: Ini kisah tanya jawab di Radiokon Baby bersama Kon! Tamunya adalah tokoh tokoh Eyeshield 21! Silahkan baca! dan.......... mohon di REVIEW! YA-HA!
1. Radiokon Baby 1 : Hiruma Yoichi

**Radiokon Baby Special: Hiruma Yoichi**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kon :" Nah! bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah pemain yang tak asing lagi di dunia American Football! Sang " Control Tower of Hell", Hiruma Yoichi!! nah, Hiruma, silahkan!!!"

Hiruma : "YA~~~HA~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Hiruma datang sambil nembakin senapannya ke arah Kon*

Kon : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Diulang]  
Kon : " Nah! bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah pemain yang tak asing lagi di dunia American Football! Sang " Control Power of Hell", Hiruma Yoichi!! nah, Hiruma, silahkan!!!"

Hiruma : "YA~~~HA~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *kali ini berhasil masuk degan tenang*

Kon : "mari kita mulai dari pertanyaan pertama! wah! langsung masalah cinta!!"

[ kenapa Hiruma-kun selalu digosipi sama Mam***-san yang tak kusukai???!!!!!!!]  
'Author, Indonesia'

Kon : " nah, ayo dijawab!"

Hiruma : "suka-suka si Manajer Sialan! apa urusan lo?!"

Author (tiba-tiba muncul) : "Heh! gw author! lo harus ngikutin perintah gw!"

Hiruma : *sambil mengarahkan senapannya pada author* " mau mati lo, dasar Author sialan??!!!"

Author : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kon : " baiklah, pertanyaan berikutnya!"

[apa Hiruma tak bisa sedikit lebih lembut pada Sena?!]  
'Mamori Anezaki, Japan'

Kon: " silahka.........."

Author : "Heh! ngapain lo disini, dasar manajer sialan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiruma : "nggak bisa, soalnya gw dibikinnya kayak gitu, dasar manajer sialan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *reaksinya sama? tumben*

Kon : " pertanyaan ketiga:"

[Kak Hiruma......... sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu??]  
'Sena Kobayakawa, Japan'

Hiruma : "nggak ada"

Kon : *merinding* " jawaban yang singkat padat jelas........... BERIKUTNYA!!!!!!!!!!"

[Ngapain lo disitu, sampah licik?]  
'Agon Kongo, Japan'

Hiruma : "Ngapain lo ngirim kartu pos, Dread Sialan?"

Author : "Ngapain kartu pos lo muncul, Dread sialan?"

Hiruma : "Ngapain lo juga muncul, Author sialan?"

Author : "APAAAA?!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kon : " pertanyaan berikutnya: hm?? INI DIAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[kon-san suka cewek yg kayak gimana?? klo You nii???]  
'Suzuna Taki, Japan'

Kon : "yang pasti cantik dan berd*** besar!!!!!!!!! Hiruma sama???"

Hiruma : "nggak ada"

Kon : "bohong!!!!!!!!!"

Hiruma : *sambil natap kon pake devil face* " lo mau mati, boneka sialan???!!!!!!!!!" *Hiruma ngarain senapannya ke kon*

Kon : " Be.... bercanda kok, Hiruma sama................"

Hiruma : *terlanjur nembak*

Kon : " GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author : akhirnya jadi juga nie fanfic.......... my first fanfic!!  
Kon : Kenapa akhirnya menyedihkan?!"  
Author : Nggak apa, sabar aja......... lho?? Hiruma-kun ga comment??  
Hiruma : Heh Author Sialan!!!!!!! Karakter gw beda banget tau!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sambil nembak*  
Author : Ma, maaf!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pesan Kematian Author : maaf kalo fanfic nya ga seru........... sayonaraaa~~~~~~~~


	2. Radiokon Baby 2 : Kobayakawa Sena

**Radiokon Baby Special 2: Kobayakawa Sena alias Eyeshield 21**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kon :" Nah! bintang tamu kita kali ini adalah pemain yang paling hebat di dunia American Football! "Eyeshield 21" atau si pelari tercepat! Kobayakawa Sena!!! Sena-kun, ayo masuk!!! Ngapain lo disitu?!"

Sena : " ngg, permisi………………" *sambil malu-malu gaje*

Kon : *dalam hati* 'ni orang gaje banget sech!!! Mau masuk aja malu, gimana pas dikasih pertanyaan??!!' " OK!!! Mari kita mulai!!! Radiokon Baby Special 2!!!! Eyeshield 21!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sena : " iyaaa………….."

Kon : "mari kita mulai dari pertanyaan pertama! "

[ kenapa Sena-kun selalu bertingkah gaje??? Jadi terlihat memalukan!!!!!!!]  
'Author, Indonesia'

Kon : " nah, ayo dijawab!"

Sena : "benarkah?"

Kon : "haa?? Benarkah, katamu???"

Sena : "iya, benakah??"

Kon : "benarkah??"

Sena dan Kon : *saling menatap* "………………………………………………………..?"

Kon : "membingungkan!!!! Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnyaaa!!!!!"

[lo bolos latihan buat hal gaje kayak gini, cebol sialan??!!!!!!]  
'dirahasiakan *tapi kalian pasti tahu siapa, kan*, Japan'

Kon: *ikutan* " nah, cebol sialan, ayo jawab!"

Sena : "Waaa! Kak Hiruma!! Kak Hiruma, kan??!! Kenapa mengirim kartu pos???!! bukannya episode sebelumnya kakak yang bolos latihan untuk menghadiri acaranya Kon-san, kan??! Kenapa jadi marah-marah padaku??!!"

Kon : *mengambil HP (emang Kon punya HP?? Anggap saja begitu……) yang berdering* "Haa……"

Orang yang mengirim kartu pos: " Heh!!! Lo ga boleh protes, cebol sialan!!! Lo mau gw bunuh???!!! Di episode sebelumnya juga lo kan ngirim kartu pos gaje??!!!!!"

Ururu Tsumugi, asisten: "Kon, ada kiriman untuk Kobayakawa-san……"

Kon : *membaca alamat pengirim* " WHATTTT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *terkejut* " cebol sialan!! Nih lo buka sendiri!!!"

Sena : *tanpa membaca alamat pengirim* " emang kena…….." *sambil membuka*

"DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sena dan Kon : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ kejadian sebenarnya ~~

Sena : " emang kena……… "*sambil membuka* "!!!" *dalam hati* "Dinamit!! Ini dinamit, kan???!!!" *ada bacaan di atas dinamit tersebut: 'kalo lo berani bolos lebih dari ini, gw kirim hadiah yang lebih besar!!'* " Kon-san, ini………."

"DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~ kembali ke fanfic……~~

Kon : *babak belur* "nah! Lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!!!"

[Sena….. kau hebat, yaa, bisa masuk ke Radiokon Baby………….]  
'Mamori Anezaki, Japan'

Author : "heh! Ngapain lo ngirim surat haah???!!! Gw ga minta lo ngirim surat!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kon : *HP nya berdering lagi *

Mamori : "nggak apa apa kali!!! Nie kan acara Tanya jawab radio!!!!"

Author : "Gw author!! Kon! Ururu!! Delete-aja ni message!!!!"

Kon dan Ururu: *kepaksa nge-delete message dari Mamori karena takut di bunuh Author yg ngamuk gara gara ada Mamori*

~~ akhirnya bagian itu di edit dan amukan Author di potong, abis memalukan sih…… ~~

Author : *masih ngamuk sampe ngancurin 10 rumah +rumah Mamori*

Mamori : "APAAAA???!!!!"

Kon : "anu….. kami mohon maaf karena fanfic harus dihentikan……. Author belon mengarang lanjutannya…… tapi dia keburu ngamuk………………."

Sena : "jadi….. aku bolos cuma bwat kayak gini???" *sambil nengok kebelakang karena ngerasai hawa iblis…… dan dia ketakutan….."

Seseorang misterius yang menunggu di belakang *dan kalian pasti tahu siapa*: "ke ke ke ke ke……………….." *membawa senapan*

Sena : "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seseorang *yang ternyata Hiruma* : " YAAAA-HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oooo____----____oooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ Bagaimana dengan Author??~~

Mamori : " hei bodoh! Kembaliin rumah gw!!!"

Author: "gw ga bodoh!!! Lo tuh yg bodoh!!!"

Mamori : " klo gitu orang tua!!"

Author : "gw masih muda!!! Baka (baka: bahasa jepang yg artinya bego)!!!!"

~~ Daan…………… begitulah akhir dari perkelahian konyol 2 orang tua bodoh~~

Author: "Heh!! Enak aja nyebut gw bodoh!!! N gw masih muda!!!!"

Mamori : "Gw ga bodo!!!"

Author : "tapi lo gaptek!!!"

Mamori : "apanya yg gaptek, baka??!!"

Author : " gw lebih baek daripada lo!!!"

Mamori : " AAPAAAA???!!!!"

~~ perkelahian itu berlangsung selama 4 jam……. Ga cukup klo di masukin ke nie fanfic…….. sayonara semuanya!!!! ~~


End file.
